Smokes and Bullets
by teabae
Summary: Elsanna; not incest, but if you don't like it, don't read it. Elsa is the head of a major Mafia gang, ridding the world of unmentionables. With Olaf and Marshmallow as Elsa's hit men, she cleans up the streets while keeping under the cop's radar.
1. A pack of Slims

"A pack of Virginia Slims." Pale pink lips breathed, sky blue stiletto heels clicking on the mucky cream tile as the woman approached the counter.

_She had a finger on the trigger, ready to pull._

"For a pretty lady like you? Smoking isn't going to help that perfect complexion love." The cashier swooned, waggling his nasty pedophilic finger at her face. Snapping the gum on her teeth, she used her forefinger to adjust her rectangular glasses, clearly displeased.

"Cut the smooth talk, pervert. Get me my smokes, or are you going to deny a paying customer her purchase?"

_Click._

The greasy haired employee complied, slamming down a pack of the chemical sticks on the counter.

"Can't handle a compliment babe? Fine, take your death sticks. Have a horrible day." He sneered, watching her ass as she strutted through the sliding glass doors.

"Wha- Hey you didn't pay! Bitch!" He yelled, calling after the mysterious blonde;

"When you're me, you don't need to. Put it on my tab." She called back, the doors shutting behind her unphased attitude.

_Bang._

"Olaf, I want a background check on that oily bastard." Elsa spat, chills running down her spine thinking about that hunchback stalker working at the cash register. "The next time I buy smokes, I don't want to see his face." Olaf; a slim, dark haired male sauntered next to her side. A quirky smile was on his lips. "Yes ma'am!" He nodded, running ahead to open the car door for Elsa.

"And if he is a creep?" A hefty older man inquired, folding his arms over his burly chest.

"You know what to do." The cold skinned woman turned her head, sending a bone chilling glare towards the small convenience store. The car door slammed, leaving the odd pair of black shirted men behind in the dust as the dark hummer veered off into the other direction.

"Whoa!" Olaf gasped, keyboard keys clacking quickly as his fingers jumped across the computer. "Marshmallow look at this… This guy, Howard, hes a complete freak!" Olaf screeched. Technical beeping and whirring filled the air of their USPS truck; a perfect disguise for hitmen. His finger rubbed down the glass screen, reading off each of the many offenses this guy, Howard, had. "Armed robbery, attempted homicide and the list goes on! How did this guy even get a job? Wait…" Olaf muttered something else, barely above a whisper. It ghosted out from his lips, almost suffocating him. The hefty man nudged Olaf's shoulder, "What is it?" His baritone voice wondered. "R-rape.. of a minor. Of a little girl. This man is sick, he's fucking sick." Olaf's voice broke, he slammed his fist down onto the keyboard, the screen going black in front of him. Marshmallow shook his head, white hair swaying slightly with the motion. "We know what to do. Let's tell the boss, it'll be alright. This guy's just another speck of dirt we have to clean up." Slumping down in the chair next to his friend, 'Marshmallow' took out his phone, pressing '1' and waiting for the pick-up.

_"Yes?"_

_"Howard Wells, a real piece o' work he is. Robbery, attempted homicide and dare I say rape of a minor. Looks like we got ourselves a winner boss."_

_Her lip twitched._

_"Well then, be sure to award him. Be sure to give my condolences as well." She laughed, pressing the 'end' button with a freshly polished nail._

The moon was fogged over, like smoke from a cigarette. The air was humid and hot, almost chokingly so. A single street light poured down yellow-green rays onto a blue beemer. Howard Wells walked to his car, closing up the small, sleazy drug store at the corner of 12th and Brown. It was time.

"Mr. Wells. How's the night treating you?" Olaf had his hands stuffed into his pockets, black curly hair slightly disheveled. He sauntered forwards, letting himself bathe in the greenish glow of the street lamp. A gangly hand found it's way up to greasy, stick-like hair. Olaf had to keep himself from gagging, this man was absolutely appalling.

"I don't want whatever the hell it is you're selling." The rat-man spat, hunching over to unlock his backdoor, throwing his work apron inside. "Well, it just so happens, I'm not selling. I'm giving." Olaf took a breath, allowing his husky friend to appear out of the fog and into the sickly lamp light. "I'm giving you a chance to say your apologies, to those people you robbed blindly, the people you tried to kill, and that little girl you raped." Olaf stood his ground, neck muscles clenching when the gnarly rat-man stepped closer to him, sizing him up.

_His finger was on the trigger, ready to pull._

Howard threw his head back, neck cracking as he did so. And what did that bastard do? He laughed, like this was the funniest thing in the world. For his last words, he chose to laugh. He put a hand to his hip, the fit subsiding as he wiped away the tear escaping from his eye. "Those mongrels got what the fuckin' deserved. All of 'em! Even that little girl who cried for her mom, 'Mommy, mommy!'" - he barked in a high pitched voice - "'Make this bad man stop!'" Olaf's lip curled back in a snarl, his eyebrow twitching mad. _You bastard._ The dark haired man thought, barely keeping his composure

_Click._

"The only one who got what they deserved, is you, bitch." Marshmallow reached inside his leather coat, looping his finger around the trigger. He pulled up and out, aiming the barrel straight for his skull. No time to react. The only sound heard was a gunshot sounding off into the brisk atmosphere.

_Bang._

"Elsa sends her condolences, motherfucker. Rest in shit." The gun wielding hitman sneered. Crimson rivulets streamed down sagging skin. A bullet hole placed smack dab in the middle of Howard's forehead glistened in the faint light, the fog slowly swallowing them. Marshmallow placed a gloved hand on top of Olaf's shoulder, squeezing it tightly and pulling him towards the postal truck waiting in the alley way across the street.


	2. Meet and Greet

"Howard Wells, a grade A sicko." Marshmallow said, slapping down a manilla folder onto the desk, papers shuffling out and dispersing in front of the blonde. Smoke wafted up and into the vents in the ceiling, ashes falling gracefully down into her lap. She leaned her head back into the chair, smoke exhaling through her nose, eyes shut as she drowned in the essence of tobacco. "You took all the precautions, I presume?" Elsa drawled, tapping her thumb to the end of the filter, ashes crumbling down into the crystal ashtray. Olaf wiped his face, a 5 o'clock shadow present on his sunken in features and his hair lackluster in the orange bar lights. "Yeah boss, foot wraps, scraped serial number, and we took out the cameras beforehand. No one saw us, not a chance." His voice cracked and Elsa turned her head, eyebrows knitting together as she calculated what to say next to the distressed employee and friend. She took a breath before speaking and managed a small smile, "Get some rest, Olaf. Take a few days if need be, you look like hell. No offense." She hunched forward, tapping out the fire burning from her rolled cigarette. Olaf stood from his barstool, taking a few freshly rolled cig's for his troubles. "Good-bye Olaf." Elsa called after him, to which he raised his hand and shut the frosted glass door behind himself.

"Keep a better eye on him, he's slipping." Elsa paced back and forth in her yellow, red and green lit office. Her breathing was stagnant as she sucked on another virginia slim, fingers shaking slightly from the sudden realization. "I cannot afford to lose him. I just can't Maxwell." Marshmallow's eyes widened at the use of his full name. Elsa never referred to him as such unless it was utterly serious. "Alright okay, hey, I'll talk to him, yeah? See what I can knock into him." He mustered up a small smile and patted her back softly, earning heavy sigh from the overtired blonde. She took another drag on the sweet plant, its aroma quickly calming her high strung nerves. As Marshmallow left the room, Elsa sat back down at the desk and quietly surveyed the papers strewn about her space. Sifting through the papers Maxwell had placed in her care, she quickly became accustomed to why Olaf was acting the way he was. "Little Girl, Age 13, Raped" read the headline of a newspaper, "Lucy Collins, 13, Found beaten and raped" read another, and another, and another. _Fuck. At least now he's put down for good now._ After shuffling the hundreds of papers back into the folder Elsa placed her head in her hands, fingers massaging her temples. Writing sloppily on the folder edge 'Wells, Howard' Elsa filed it into her cabinet, closing it up and locking it tight. No more Howard Wells.

...

The clacking of gold casino coins falling into people's greedy hands, the constant chattering of guests and the video game beeping of slot machines rang in the prestigious blonde's ears. As she strode down the fleur de lis patterned hall towards the main game room, the prodding eyes greeted her the minute she walked in. One puff, two puffs, three puffs. The tobacco calmed her stress levels that continued to rise; the haunting gazes' of the guests not helping in the slightest. Sometimes she wondered why they had placed HQ in a casino. Sure it was blatantly obvious, so obvious no one would expect it. But the people annoyed her more than half the time.

Once she wasn't disturbed by staring any longer, she walked to the middle of the room and took a seat on a red padded barstool, tapping the glass counter in front of her. "Rum and coke, on the rocks." She barked, grabbing the bartender's attention faster than she expected. Maybe her appearance was not to be taken lightly in public after all. He nodded at her, putting her drink before any of the other customers. Once the cocktail was finished, Gus, the dark skinned bartender, slid the glass cup towards her from across the bar. The poised woman caught it with lightning speed, taking a hefty gulp before putting it down on the table again. _Damn that's good. _

A high pitched squeal followed by a laugh resounded in her ear drums. "Kristoooooff that's so not fair!" The woman cried, trying desperately to grab her chips back from who appeared to be her friend. "Is too fair, you had a bust hand. The cash is mine sister!" He smiled and stuck his tongue out at the redhead, to which she folded her arms across her chest and sat back into the cushion of her seat. "Whatever. Take your dirty money, I don't want it anyways." Kristoff made fists with his hands and pretended to cry; this gained a snort of laughter out of the redhead. Elsa didn't realize it at the time, but her face heated up watching the woman across the room. "Okay Anna, how about I buy you a drink, to make up for your _terrible _loss." He stretched the last two words, flustering 'Anna'. From where the blonde was sitting, she had gotten a perfect view of the dorky dirty blond haired man, but had only viewed the back of Anna's head. When the peppy braided lady stood Elsa was immediately struck with rich sea blue irises, a flurry of orange freckles and an absolutely _killer _smile. The usual cool exterior she carried had cracked, and Elsa's breath caught in her throat. She was struck speechless by this mystery woman. Anna latched her hands to Kristoff's arm, laughing as they made their way towards Elsa. Panic mode engaged in her head and she turned around, frantically grabbing the glass with half melted ice cubes while dabbing out her cigarette with brute force. Collecting her thoughts, Elsa spun around and hopped off of the stool only to practically run into the dazzling redhead. _Fuck fuck fuck!_ She mentally cursed herself as both of their eyes met. The loose, high strung Anna stopped in her tracks, melting in the wintry feel of Elsa's eyes that were captivating, luring her closer to the platinum blonde.

Waving a gloved hand in front of both of their faces, Kristoff let out a huff. "Hello? Earth to babes?" He stated, to which he earned a very annoyed look from Elsa and a punch in the shoulder from Anna. Shaking her head, Anna looked forward at a more composed woman than before. Shooting a hand out in front of her, she enveloped Elsa's ice cold hand in her own warmth. "Name's Anna." She grinned, her eyes smiling along with her lips. _God she was adorable._ "Elsa. Nice to meet you." She managed to speak without faltering at least, which was a start. An annoyed blond raised his left eyebrow, clearing his throat louder than need be. Anna's eyes lit up, "Oh, and this is Kristoff." She covered her mouth so only Elsa would see her lips, all while not letting go of Elsa's hand. "A real pain in my behind, honestly." Anna laughed and Elsa gave an amused chuckle, suddenly realizing that she still held her own hand with Anna's. Elsa peeled her warming hand away shyly, "I should get going now." The blonde slipped out from their looks, and began walking away steadily; braid swinging in stride with her steps.

Anna looked towards Kristoff the minute Elsa was out of sight, "Holy shit, I could climb her like a tree, K." Kristoff mustered a surprised laugh, shaking his head from her spurt of honesty. "Okay, 1. When did you become lesbian. 2. She's a stuck up broad. Not particularly a good match with spunky and lighthearted might I add." Anna scoffed, rolling her eyes particularly for dramatic effect. "1. I've always been interested in girls. and 2. She may seem cold but I could see it in her eyes, she's got a warm heart." Anna hugged herself, imagining herself and Elsa curled up together on the couch watching cheesy horror movies. She sighed, completely forgetting about the drink Kristoff owed her after her failed attempt to play poker. "Elsa.. Elsa. K, isn't her name just as beautiful as she is?" Anna sighed like a lovesick teenager, prodding at Kristoff's chest, pulling on his jacket as he waited for his own shot of vodka. "Yeah, yeah, beautiful." He rolled his eyes, receiving his drink from the bartender. "Hey, what's that lady's name, the one sitting here before." Kristoff asked Gus, tapping his finger on the rim of his shot glass. "Oh yeah, that's Elsa. Elsa Price. She's kind of the head honcho around here, a big deal actually." He threw his rag over his shoulder, folding his hands and shrugging. "A not-to-be-messed-with person if you catch my drift." He spoke lightly, adding a smile to the end of his sentence. Gus then began helping another already half drunk customer who banged on the counter in annoyance; he explained that it was the cut off limit for him. The man didn't look too pleased.

"Elsa Price and Anna Price or Elsa Brooks and Anna Brooks." Anna giggled, completely lost in the fantasy she was so sure would come true, despite the consequences. Kristoff rolled his eyes again, downing his shot and standing up with his love-drunk carry-on. "Come on, let's go home, it's late." The burly blond grabbed Anna by the shoulders and began to walk out, slapping a couple bucks down on the counter before hand. The odd couple walked out of the casino together, arms linked together as Kristoff called them both a cab.

Meanwhile, back in her office, Elsa sipped the tangy and refreshing cocktail casually, stirring it and staring ahead at the monitor in front of her. "Anna Brooks. I've got my eye on you." Elsa whispered, gazing at the black and white screen. She held a small black remote control in hand, flipping through the various camera destinations throughout El Casino Royale.

...

After nearly falling face first onto the mucky pavement from tripping out of the cab, Anna quickly regained her composure, traversing into her apartment building and up the thousands of flights of stairs it took to reach floor 25. There was simply no time for an outdated elevator to crawl agonizingly slow up to her apartment floor, she'd save that trip for a rainy day. Searching her purse for a set of keys, she pulled out kleenex, headphones, random sticks of gum and even keychains before she came across the cool metal feel of her house key. Pulling it out a little too harshly, she managed to drop half of the crap within her purse onto the floor all while jamming the key into the lock and busting open the door. Literally _running_ to her computer chair, Anna skidded across the hall rug and landed directly in front of a conveniently opened 'Google' page on her laptop, to which she began typing like mad; _'El Casino Royale', 'Elsa Price', 'Owner of El Casino Royale'_ etc. etc. Every search was a brick wall to Anna, no words regarding the owner of the casino, or Elsa, happened to appear. She'd reached a dead end. To the internet, Elsa practically didn't exist. "How the hell does she practically not exist. She's drop dead _gorgeous_ and her voice, damn, I wouldn't mind hearing her in the morning when I woke up…" Anna gushed, twirling the ends of her braids with her fingertips. _Focus Anna._

Harsh and bothersome ringing pulled her out of her fantasizing and Anna searched blindly through her purse remnants to come upon the trembling IPhone, to which she answered the call. The number was private.

"_Yeah?"_

"_Did you see her?" Asked a deep but soothing voice on the other line_

"_How could I not see her, she was freaking gorgeous. You didn't tell me that she would be that good looking, thanks for the warning." Anna pouted, kicking her feet up onto the desk._

"_It's more interesting going into it blind, right? Anyways. Name? Friends? Habits? Anything?" The man asked, clearly getting frustrated with Anna avoiding the topic._

"_Elsa Price. the 'Head honcho' of El Casino Royale, no friends with her at that time. She smokes, and tries to hide it, at least from me apparently. She drinks, but not hard stuff. She got flustered around me, I could tell, she kept biting her lip and was blushing. Though I was doing the same so, can't really say much there." She laughed, coloring lightly at the thought of Elsa getting nervous around her._

"_Good. This is to your advantage, you know. Use it well, and you'll be rewarded very nicely." He spoke slowly, his words laced with poison. _

"_Alright. Goodbye, Hans." Anna sighed, leaning her head back against the chair._

"_Goodnight Anna."_


End file.
